kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Squashini
|theme= Magician's stage |world= Treat Land |treasure=Magic Yarn |boss = Squashini |common enemies=Flamer, Rolling Clod, Waddle Dee (audience) }} '''Squashini' is a boss appearing in the game Kirby's Epic Yarn. He is the boss of Treat Land and the third boss Kirby faces in the game. Physical Appearance Squashini is a magician-like being. He has an orange jack-o-lantern for a head, complete with glaring yellow eyes and an evil grin. He wears a black and white cape with a red bow tie. Squashini also wears a black top hat with a gray band and a pink rose on it. Squashini appears to have no arms or legs, but he has a wand that he uses to determine and conjure his attacks with the slot reels. Attacks Squashini relies on a giant slot machine. But, like previous bosses, even this battle follows a set pattern most of the time. The pictures that line up in the middle of the roulette determine what his attacks are going to be. The pattern goes as follows: *Three hats: Squashini goes into his hat, and then summons two other identical copies of it. The hats exchange places, and then Kirby is allowed to pick one up and see what's underneath. Inside one is Squashini, but in the others are either Flamers or a Rolling Clod. If Kirby picks the one with Squashini under it, he will be rendered hatless, allowing Kirby to damage him. The Waddle Dees in the audience will watch which hat Squashini is in. *Three cards: Squashini will throw some cards at Kirby and Prince Fluff. These cards can be lassoed and thrown back at him in order to stun him and reveal his weak spot. *Three ropes: A somewhat humorous attack. Squashini lowers the curtain and a scuffle is heard, then raises the curtain. Kirby and Prince Fluff will then be tied up to a large bomb. In order to avoid getting damage, the player must press and hold the 2 button on the Wii remote. In addition to being tied to the bomb, after freeing oneself the character may be able to attack the bell above the bomb in order for Beads to come out. The beads will disappear with the pumpkin bomb when it explodes if not picked up. *Three capes: Squashini turns his wand into a cape and uses it to throw out bombs. They can be lassoed and thrown at him. After Squashini finishes his cape attack, the pattern begins anew, starting with the hat attack and begins to cycle through again. The bead combination is never used, and the pumpkin head is used once for Squashini to appear. How to Defeat There are three aformentioned ways to reveal the boss' weakspot: a button underneath his hat. Once Kirby and Prince Fluff knocks his hat off, they can lasso the button and throw him against the wall to damage him. This must be done three times in order to defeat him, earning Kirby and Prince Fluff the fourth strand of Magic Yarn. Etymology Squashini's name is a pun on the word squash, which is the same family as pumpkins, and Houdini, a famous magician. Trivia *The method of using a slot machine to decide attacks, and one of these attacks being able to make him vulnerable, resembles King Boo of the Mario series in Super Mario Sunshine. ja:ランプキン Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Villains